Kamarov
Sergeant Kamarov (Russian: Камаров) was a Russian Loyalist frequently tasked with helping S.A.S. units operating in Russia, seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Biography Given his close proximity to S.A.S. units every time they got into trouble and support from his men to S.A.S. units, he was probably an important foot soldier in the Russian Loyalist Spetsnaz with the rank of Sergeant to cover his importance. He appears several times throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is a friend of Gaz and Captain Price, and has worked with them several times; with the city of Beirut being mentioned in one mission. He makes them go on several side missions to assist loyalist Russian forces against the Ultranationalists before escorting them to Nikolai, and this results in tension and anger from the S.A.S. troops. He later assists the S.A.S. and Marines in a joint operation and the negative feelings from the S.A.S. have worn off by then. Kamarov appears once more at the end of the game when his unit comes to save what remained of the S.A.S. team from Zakhaev and his guards. Kamarov then comes to MacTavish's aid, assuring him that he will be alright. His survival after the events of the second Russian civil war is unknown. Trivia * It is possible to kill Kamarov while ambushing Victor Zakhaev's convoy in "The Sins of the Father", because he has a random Ultranationalist skin (see left). Nevertheless, he appears (in his usual form) again in "Game Over". * It is possible that Kamarov has a special position in the loyalist military, such as a Command Sergeant Major in the U.S. Military, because many of the men under his command are also listed as Sergeants. It is also quite possible that he is something similar to a Platoon Sergeant, and he is just the leading Sergeant of his group. * It is possible to see Kamarov smoking behind the tree. Just activate the noclip cheat before you kill all of the Russians in the hut. * During multiplayer, if the player is on the Spetsnaz team, Kamarov serves as the announcer. In Modern Warfare 2, Major Petrov replaces Kamarov. * In the level "Safehouse", Kamarov gives the team helicopter support from Mos 2-5, a Mi-28N helicopter gunship. * Although Kamarov makes no personal appearances in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is speculated he is still around since Nikolai is in active service. * The phrase he says in "Game Over", "You are going to be alright, my friend," is the same line used by Sergeant Reznov to Dimitri Petrenko in Call of Duty: World at War. Oddly they are both said to the main playable character after they get hurt. Kamarov and Reznov are both Russian, albeit of a later time period. * Kamarov wears a Soviet hat badge with the well-known Communist logo of the Hammer and Sickle, even though he is defined as a loyalist. Though this could simply be due to the Loyalists having to find military surplus since the Ultranationalist forces took power. Although Infinity Ward may have just reused this badge from previous Call of Duty games, another possibility is that it was a family piece from Kamarov's father or grandfather who could have served in the Soviet military. * In "Blackout", it is possible to hear what Kamarov has to say at the power station by turning on the slow-mo cheat as he starts his speech. The full speech can also be heard if the player maintains their distance long enough not to activate the trigger. * Kamarov is always carrying an AK-47 with grenade launcher. * It is possible to run ahead and see all of Kamarov's men laying in the grass. If you kill one it will give you the "friendly fire" saying. * When meeting Kamarov in Blackout, his AK-47 will sometimes appear with a round drum ammo magazine instead of its regular magazine, though later in the game it will return to normal. * In "Blackout", before meeting up with the loyalists Price says "Gaz, do you smell that?" Gaz replies "Yeah, Kamarov." indicating that Kamarov may have a distinctive odor to himself, though this is never again mentioned. It may be simply a joke, or it could be that Kamarov drinks, smokes or it could simply be sweat as he is wearing heavy clothing in seemingly warm weather, while the SAS have lighter suits and don't seem to be bothered by the temperature. * Captain Price mentions doing Kamarov a huge favor in Beirut, Lebanon, to which Kamarov apparently "owes him one". What Russian soldiers were doing in Lebanon is ambiguous, although Kamarov appears to be some kind of special forces Russian loyalist, as he always works with the SAS on their missions. * In the intro of "S.S.D.D", Zakhaev is seen as the "...hero of New Russia". In the mission "Blackout", Kamarov says "Welcome to the new Russia, Captain P rice". * "Kamarov" is a anagram of "Makarov." Quotes *''"This way, there's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men."'' *''"Damn, enemy helicopters!"'' *"Welcome to the New Russia, Captain Price." *''"You are going to be alright my friend!"'' *''"I guess I owe you one."'' Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters